


Naked

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, at 4am, he should double check doors, in a hallway, lol, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: He wanted to blame it on the trip back, how they had got into the city very late and Lib's had said he looked like a walking zombie. Maybe he shouldn't have been so eager, and followed Crowe’s advice and gone home instead of dragging his ass halfway across the city to see Noctis.





	Naked

This is for @daemon who requested the following prompt!

#32. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

—

Nyx closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. At first, he was hoping beyond hope it was just a bad dream, now he was wondering what he’d done in his life to deserve this shit.

Honestly, he felt the last month was punishment enough for hiding his relationship with the heir to Lucis. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together due to conflicting schedules, and when Noctis’ schedule had freed up, Nyx had found himself sent outside the wall for a week’s reconnaissance. They knew this relationship wouldn’t be easy from the start, so Nyx was grateful to have found someone that understood at times duty would come before love. What he did was dangerous, they both understood that, but Nyx wasn’t stupid.

That said… well, this was a first for the glaive.

He wanted to blame it on the trip back, how they had got into the city very late and Lib’s had said he looked like a walking zombie. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so eager, and followed Crowe’s advice and gone home instead of dragging his ass halfway across the city to see Noctis. Of course, the prince had been happy to see him, and that had lead to several hours spent in bed making up for lost time.

Nyx could blame it on an easy mistake, people made those all the time! So what if he turned right when he should have gone straight ahead. All the doors looked the same, at least to his sleep deprived brain. Was it his fault that he’d forgotten about the auto-lock on the door that had been installed when the prince had left his apartment unlocked numerous times. No! Nyx had keys, well would have keys if he had any place to put them. 

This was not his fault! No one could blame him for standing in the hallway of his boyfriend’s apartment complex, 100% butt ass naked at four in the fucking morning. Especially when said boyfriend slept like the fucking dead.

Nyx leaned back against the door, one hand tugging on the door handle as the other cupped his privates in an attempt to keep the last shred of his dignity. He had prayed to every Astral that he could remember to have mercy on him, sprinkled with a few of the best Galahdian curse words he could think of, hoping by some miracle the door would open. Nothing. Nyx figured they were finding way too much fucking amusement with this, and if it were anyone but him, he might have too.

Hitting the back of his head on the door, silver-blue eyes closed. “Just gimme a break here…”

Nyx remembered the information on the four apartments on this floor, one being the prince’s, and at least two of them departed for work the next two hours. He needed to get back into Noct’s place and didn’t have much time to waste, or this would end up being an incredibly awkward situation. While they had discussed telling the King he’d been seeing his son, this was not the way he’d wanted the information to reach him. Sliding down the door, Nyx sat on the floor, too tired to think of all the ways the King would try and kill him.

He’d been sitting long enough to doze off, and hadn’t expected the door to disappear from behind him. His back hit the cold tiles of Noct’s foyer as an equally naked Prince stood over him, arching a brow. Pale blue met sleepy and confused pools of midnight, ebony hair sticking up in all directions. He was too damn cute and found himself smirking as he spoke. “Hey there, beautiful.”

Nyx watched as those enchanting eyes flickered between perplexed, annoyed and too damn tired to try and figure this shit out. Finally, they settled on, what Nyx loved to call, his ’what the fuck’ face. “Do I want to know?”

“Um, no?”

“Seriously,” he could tell that the prince was already done with his shit the moment he opened the door, and if there was one thing he knew it was a sleepy Noct was a short tempered Noct. “What the hell are you doing, Nyx?”

He couldn’t think, he was beyond tired, cold and just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend in a nice soft warm bed. “Laying on your floor?”

“Naked?” Nyx nodded. “Do I want to know why you are in the hallway with your dick out for everyone to see?”

He already knew Noctis wouldn’t let him live this down once he was awake enough to process it. Standing up from the floor, he pushed the door closed and made his way further into the apartment. “I was going to the bathroom and forgot where I was.” Clearing his throat, Nyx glanced back at his lover. “I may have gone out your front door thinking it was the bathroom.”

“You could have used the doorbell, it rings in my room.”

“I… hadn’t thought of that.”

Noctis just watched him. Nothing more no words, just met his eyes and stared - as if he were trying to figure out if he was dreaming, or if he was really dealing with this situation at almost five in the morning. For a moment Nyx thought that maybe, possibly, he’d broken him.

In the end, he just sighed heavily. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.” The words were muttered, shaking his head as he made his way back to his bedroom.

“Oh, I am sure that I have done something worse than this,” pausing, the prince glanced back at him as if waiting for him to continue. “I just can’t think of it at the moment.”

Noctis ran a hand down his face, moving it to the back of his neck before pointing at a door. “Just so you know, that’s the damn bathroom. Hurry up, I’m cold.”

As Nyx entered, turning to close the door, he swore he could hear laughing coming from the bedroom. The glaive chose to ignore it, he could pretend he had his pride until he got more sleep. He just hoped this didn’t get back to the other glaives, though Crowe and Noctis had become quite good friends in the last few months…

“I’m so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos are life, comments are love and all you need is love~!


End file.
